Mi Destino
by VanyPattinson
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía.


Bella Pov:

Caminado por el patio del colegio, escuchando mi música, me encontraba devastada, pensando que nada tenia sentido en mi vida, por los problemas que tenia. Mire hacia delante para observar a las personas que estaban allí, y vi unos hermosos ojos que me impactaron, los cuales tenían una mirada tan tierna y hermosa, cautivaron toda mi atención, sentía que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos de color verde, con esas perfectas pestañas.

El era nuevo, sin duda, jamás lo había visto. Era alto y delgado, se podría decir que quizás era un jugador de básquet, por su altura, _claro_, su piel era muy clara, los rasgos de su cara eran muy definidos, era perfectos, y sus labios finos con un color rojo intenso, (_los que daría por besar esos_ _labios algún día)_….y esa ropa que le quedaba genial, sus jeans azul tirando a gris, su remera negra, y esa camisa desabrochada…Era sin dudas el chico mas hermoso que había visto….

Me quede dura e inmóvil como una estatua, maravillada con lo que estaba observando, sin prestar atención a nada más.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sentís bien?- pregunto mi amiga, que se detenía a mi lado para observarme

Estoy bien- repuse – Creo…que …me enamore- seguía inmóvil

De pronto sentí un golpe leve sobre mi hombro, era Alice, ella comenzó a reírse

Estas loca…vamos, llegaremos tarde a clases- asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a ese hermoso chico que había llegado al colegio para hacerme olvidar de mis problemas…

Llegamos al aula unos minutos antes que el Profesor de Matemáticas el Señor Meyer, era bueno, pero no toda la clase le prestaba mucha atención, lo único que hacia era dar trabajos, no se molestaba mucho en explicar.

Sentada atrás en mi pupitre, comencé a sacar mi cuaderno y mis lapiceras de la mochila, y como siempre tan torpe, las lapiceras cayeron en el suelo, las observe y luego me agache para poder alcanzarlas, entonces sentí el suave tacto de unas manos sobre las mías, cuando mire para ver quien era, me di cuenta que era el chico guapo que avía visto en el patio, y estaba alzando mis cosas, me quede inmóvil nuevamente, observándolo muy de cerca, oliendo ese perfume tan rico que le quedaba perfecto en su piel.

Cuando reaccione, me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando, moví mi cabeza y le dije:

¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche - le sonreí

Que si te encuentras bien – me sonrió – Te quedaste dura y pensé que te ibas a caer- volvió a sonreír

Sentí un fuego subir por mis mejillas, estaba segura que debía estar muy roja de vergüenza

Estoy bien, Gracias por….Gracias- no podía ni hablar, me sentí muy estupida

El me miro y se acomodo en la mesa de Mick, al cual yo detestaba, no creo que exista otra persona tan arrogante como el, aunque pensándolo bien, si existía otra persona, Jessica!, creo que por eso estaban juntos, eran iguales.

Mick era el chico popular del colegio, el y sus cuatros amigos inseparables, jugaban al básquet en el instituto y eran los mejores, cuando competían siempre ganaban. Por ese motivo eran los mas populares, aunque estoy segura que si no ganaran nunca, nadie los seguiría… y bueno Jessica… ella es su novia, es la capitana de las porristas del colegio, _por supuesto_, ella es popular también, estaban todo el tiempo juntos y acompañados siempre por los chicos.

En el trascurso de la clase del señor Meyer, el decidió agruparnos de a dos, para realizar un trabajo. Siempre me tocaba con Angela Weber, ella es muy inteligente, nunca me dejaba hacer el trabajo, primero lo hacia ella, si estaba bien, luego lo copiaba yo. Por lo tanto me quede sentada a que digieran nuestros nombres para acomodarnos y hacer el trabajo

Cullen Edward y Swan Isabella-

Makenn Shannon y Nicolson Megan- nombraba el señor Meyer, para que nos arregláramos y prosiguió

En ese momento me quede pensando, mientras observaba a Angela, que ese no era su nombre, ¿Quien era Edward?, no había escuchado el apellido, por que me había detenido a pensar en el nombre, me savia los nombres y apellido de todos en la clase, _claro_, excepto uno…

¿Isabella Swan?- me miro esperando una repuesta a su pregunta, mientras se encontraba parado frente de mi

Como había ocurrido antes, otra vez me quede inmóvil. Tome aliento para responder – Si - le respondí, luego tome aire otra vez y hablé

– Soy Bella…Bella Swan- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

Ha… OK!- me miro sonriendo – Soy Edward Cullen, ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado para hacer el trabajo?-

Mmm…Si- no podía creer que me avía tocado con el, era el destino, teníamos que estar juntos…

Se sentó a mi lado y saco sus cosas parar hacer el trabajo, mientras el profesor nos entregaba una hoja

Bien, ¿Sabes algo de esto?- pregunto mientras señalaba el papel

Si, un poco…No creo que este muy difícil- no lo mire mientras le respondí, para no desconcentrarme

No te preocupes, me gustan los números, y los entiendo…Así que va estar fácil- dijo

Lo observe de reojo mientras trataba de copiar algo que había en el pizarrón… Luego de un rato en silencio, me miro y me habló

- Eres muy callada…, es eso…, o yo no te agrado-

Lo mire y no lograba creer lo que había dicho, el problema era que no podía ni hablar por que estaba inoptisada con su cara tan hermosa…

No…,es que…, pensé que los chicos como vos no charlaban con chicas como yo- _Hup!_ pensé en mis adentro, creo que había metí la pata

¿Los chicos como yo?, ¿Y las chicas como vos?, ¿Qué es eso?- el movía su cabeza al no entender lo que quise decir

Si - proseguí – Los chicos "POPULARES" como Mick, como vos…, y bueno, las chicas no "POPULARES" como yo, ¿Me entiendes?-

Su cara se arrugo por la expresión de lo que yo había dicho, a el no le agrado nada

¿"Popular" YO?- se rió despacio para que el señor Meyer no lo escuche.

Creo que estas muy equivocada…,Mick es mi primo, por eso estoy con el, no conozco a nadie…, y no me gusta eso de ser "popular", yo no soy así - repuso mientras me miraba serio para explicarme

OK!... Discúlpame si fui tan dura… pensé que eras igual que el-

¿No te agrada mucho mi primo?, ¿No es así?-

No…en absoluto- le sonreí a medias

Nuestra charla estaba muy entretenida, pero el maldito reloj decía que se había terminado la clase, y tocaba la campana para que fuéramos a comer, y yo la verdad que no tenia ni apetito, mi estomago se había cerrado.

¿Nos vemos después? - me miro

Si, Claro… ¿Por qué no?

OK, hasta luego entonces…Bella Swan!- dijo mi nombre con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras lo veía como se alejaba

Sentada en la cafetería, lo observaba que estaba en la mesa de los "populares", y no podía dejar de mirarlo, el pobre de mi amigo Jasper intentaba contarme sobre su novia cibernética, pero no lograba que le preste atención

¿Me estas escuchando? o le estoy hablando a la pared - refunfuño

Hey, gracias, yo soy la pared…, si claro como siempre - le respondió Alice con mala cara

Amiga si sigues así, el pobre chico se va ojear – dijo Alice y se reía a carcajadas

OK, ya esta…, perdón, pero me es inevitable - sacudí mi cabeza para poder prestarle atención a mis amigos

¿Sabes que es primo de Paúl?- dijo Jasper – Seguro que es como el, que maravilla, otro arrogante mas en el colegio, Genial!-

Mmm…No, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero el me dejo bien en claro que no es así, no conoce a nadie, por eso esta con Mick- les explique

Si…,seguro que es así, el es totalmente distinto- me respondió de mal gusto

Bueno, bueno, no se peleen - interrumpió Alice- ¿Esta noche vamos alquilar unas peli?, ¿O no?- nos miraba esperando una repuesta

Si claro… como todos los viernes ¿No? - le respondí con un mal gesto, pero no se dio cuenta

OK, ¿Y en que casa nos juntamos esta ves?, la semana pasada nos juntamos en mi casa - expresó mientras lo miraba a Jasper

En la mía- contesto el – Mis padres salen esta noche, y no vuelven hasta tarde…, así que vamos a poder escuchar las peli muy fuertes sin que nadie nos moleste- estaban muy entusiasmados

Los observaba como organizaban todo, ¿Que peli alquilar?, ¿Quien compraba las bebidas y los pochoclos?, yo no aportaba nada a sus ideas, siempre era lo mismo, lo único que cambiaba era el lugar del encuentro, así fue durante tres largos años…

Toco la campana nuevamente para ir a nuestra próxima clase, la cual yo esperaba que el estuviera allí. Cuando llegue al aula, ya estaban todos en su lugar, y el no estaba, me senté sin ganas en mi lugar y pretendía escuchar a la profesora de biología lo que estaba explicando, recién comenzaba la clase y ya me quería ir. Miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos…. hasta que se hizo la hora…. toco la campana….

Por fin, ya era hora de volver a casa y descansar el fin de semana. Salí muy rápido del colegio para poder agarrar un lugar en el colé, no quería ir parada otra ves. Cuando estaba por llegar al micro, alguien me llamaba, y estaba segura de que no eran mis amigos, era otra vos, me di media vuelta para mirar de quien se trataba, y allí estaba el, parado al lado de su coche, _creo_.

-Bella…, Bella- me gritaba mientras levantaba su mano, para que lo viera

Lo miraba sorprendida por que no podía creer que me estuviera llamando, tome aire y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba

Si…¿Que paso?...pierdo el colé- le señale, mientras le decía eso, me di cuenta que deberás lo había perdido

Creo que se fue- sonrió – Te llevo, no hay problema- abrió la puerta del acompañante para que subiera

OK, como quieras? - le respondí después de pensarlo unos minutos

El vehiculo de el era un lindo Volvo color negro, no sabría decir si era nuevo, pero lo paresia. Me subí, y arrancamos sin dirección.

¿Por que me llamabas?, ¿Paso algo?- le pregunte mientras veía sus lindos labios

No, solo…quería saber…¿Que hacías esta noche?, Soy nuevo en este pueblo, por lo tanto no conozco ningún sitio para salir, no me quiero quedar todo el fin de semana en casa- reía muy despacio, y eso me encantaba

Bueno, no hay muchos lugares para salir en este "pequeño pueblo" – y agregue – ya que solo hay 3000 o 4000 habitantes aquí, _eso creo_…- no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero supongo que el me entendió.

Ha…OK!, ¿Y que haces para divertirte? -

Que el pueblo sea chico no quiere decir que no hay diversión- fruncí los labios hacia un costado

Bueno, bueno… no quise decir eso, perdón - me miro un segundo mientras seguía manejando

Esta bien te perdono. ¿Te puedo preguntar hacia donde vamos?, no creo haberte dicho donde vivo- claro que no se lo dije

No lose…¿Dónde vives?, ¿Estamos muy lejos?- me respondió sonriendo

No, estamos cerca, dos cuadras mas y a la derecha, segunda casa- lo guiaba con la mano, como si no entendiera

De acuerdo- dijo mientras miraba mi mano- ¿Entonces que hacemos esta noche? -

Noche de peli con mis amigos… ¿Quieres ir?- no estaba segura de si les iba a gustar a los chicos, pero me pareció una buena idea, alguien nuevo en nuestro grupo. Alguien a quien mirar si la peli era aburrida

¿Noche de peli?...mmm…¿Segura?- Me pregunto mientras estacionaba frente de mi casa, y luego se dio vuelta y quedo frente de mi

Si…¿Por que no?, no es, Guau!, la gran diversión, pero es lo que hay, es noche de amigos - lo mire esperando ansiosa su repuesta

OK, acepto…, pero creo que primero tienes que preguntarles a tus amigos si no hay problema en que yo vaya -

No hay problema, ya esta dicho, noche de peli- sonreí ampliamente - a las 8 nos vemos allá…dame un segundo y te anoto la dirección de Jasper, claro cuándo encuentre una birome- mientras me apuraba a sacar las cosas para anotar la dirección, el dijo:

Paso por ti a esa hora y vamos juntos, ¿Que te parece? – me miro cerrando un poco sus ojos y haciendo una mueca con sus labios

Bueno, entonces, nos vemos en un ratito- que buena idea había tenido este chico

Me baje del coche, y lo mire mientras se iba, saludándolo con la mano. Estaba fascinada con lo que había pasado, el era tan lindo…Entre a casa y marque el numero de Jasper para contarle que teníamos un nuevo invitado esta noche, pero corte antes de que sonara, mejor era no decir nada y llegar con el, por que si se lo decía ahora iba a pegar el grito en el cielo, en cambio, si llegaba con el, no iba a poder comentar nada, por que el ya estaba allí, entonces, caso cerrado.

Ya tenía todo planeado, mi único problema era que no sabia que ponerme, quería vestirme normal para que mis amigos no se rían de mi cuando me vieran, pero quería estar linda para el. Luego de un rato de deliberar que me ponía, me acorde que yo era la encargada de llevar las bebidas, y no había comprado nada, si llegaba con las manos vacías y con Edward, se iba a poner muy feo… tome un par de mi heladera, y le tendría que decir a el que pasemos a comprar otras.

8:00 en punto y sonó la bocina de su auto, se me había pasado la hora volando. Salí y el me esperaba parado con la puerta abierta del acompañante, es todo un caballero, es perfecto… Me acerque y el me saludo con un beso el la mejilla, y sonrió, me quede unos segundo mirándolo y me subí al coche.

Ok… donde es la fiesta- sonrió

Primero tendremos que hacer una parada para comprar comprar unas bebidas-

Como usted ordene señorita-

Luego de comprar nos dirigimos a la casa de Jasper, no hablamos, solo escuchábamos música, yo lo miraba de reojo debes en cuando y sonreía. Cuando estábamos llegando me pregunto:

Llamaste a tus amigos para decirles que venia? –

Mmm….No, perdón me olvide- no sabia que decirle

Y si no les caigo bien, si piensan que soy como Mick- me miro fijo a los ojos

No te preocupes, son muy buenos, y no van a decirte nada-

En realidad no sabia como iban actuar mis amigos, era un riego que tenia que correr, sabia que Alice no diría nada, pero Jasper, no le había gustado nada sin conocerlo.

Llegamos, es esa casa- le señalaba

No estoy seguro si quedarme, tendrías que haberles dicho que venia-

Me sentí mal al verlo preocupado, no sabia que hacer. Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta

No te preocupes, ya te dije que son muy buenos, y no van a decir nada- eso esperaba

Golpeamos para que nos dejaran entrar y nos abrió Jasper, lo miro fijo y luego a mi, no decía nada, solo nos miraba

Hola Jas, el es Edward, lo invite a venir, no hay problema no?- dije mirándolo y rogando a que digiera que no

Hola soy Jasper, no hay problema pasen- lo dijo muy amable

Te dije que no te iban a decir nada- le sonreí

Entramos y Alice nos quedo mirando y luego lo saludo cordialmente, nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para dejar las bebidas en el refrigerador, el me seguía de muy cerca y observaba a mis amigos atentamente

Ok, y que peli alquilaron- pregunte

Una de comedia y otra de terror, espero que les guste- dijo Jasper

Cual vemos primero, yo quiero la de terror, para que después no me de miedo- dijo Alice

Cualquiera por mi no hay problema-

Por mi tampoco- dijo Edward

Nos acomodamos en el living, y comenzamos a ver la peli de terror, yo miraba a Edward a cada tanto para ver si no se aburría, creo que ni mire la peli por mirarlo a el. Cuando termino, me dirigí hacia la cocina a buscar mas bebidas, cuando me di vuelta el estaba detrás de mi, con una sonrisa, y no entendía nada, que me había perdido

Creo que no miraste mucho la peli- sonreía y me miraba fijo

Como que no…Claro que la mire, sino que estaba mirando? – pregunte pensando que esa charla terminaría ahí

A mi….te estaba observando de reojo- sonreía.

No sabia que decirle, sentí un calor terrible en mi cara, me dio vergüenza por que lo que me dijo era cierto

No te preocupes, tus amigos no se dieron cuenta- volvía a sonreír ampliamente

Creo que mejor vamos a ver la otra peli-

Me fui dejándolo solo en la cocina, unos minutos después se acomodo en su lugar y me miraba sonriendo, los chicos no entendían nada y comenzamos a ver la siguiente peli, trate de no míralo, pero me era imposible, no podía creer lo lindo que era y que este en este lugar conmigo mirando tele, fue mi mejor día y mi mejor noche. No quería que terminara la peli, pero todo tiene un final

Estuvo muy buena… que dices Bella- me pregunto Edward sonriendo

Ha… si estuvo bien….muy gracioso- no sabia que decir, por que pase todo el tiempo mirándolo y el lo sabia

Y que hacemos ahora, jugamos a las cartas- pregunto Alice para salir de tema

Mmm… yo quisiera saber Bella sino quisieras ir a dar unas vueltas, para mostrarme la ciudad de noche-

Si Bella, ve a mostrarle la ciudad a Edward- dijo Jasper muy sarcástico

Si claro…vamos- no sabia que mas decir, los chicos se reían y el también, solo quería salir de allí

Nos fuimos, y el no decía nada solo reía, yo quería que me tragara la tierra, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia si esto era una cita o solo una salida de amigos, tampoco quería decir nada, para no meter la pata. Recién nos conocíamos.

Esta hermosa la noche, un poco fría, pero linda afín- decía

Si, como digas- me sentía muy tonta

Por que no dices nada, paso algo, dije algo malo- me miraba de reojo

No, no pasa nada….no pasa nada-

Y entonces…no entiendo, no me quieres hablar- me decía mientras estacionaba el coche cerca de una plaza

No solo que me dio vergüenza-

Que cosa? –

Me acorde de la charla en la cocina… eso es todo- no lo podía mirar

Ha…era eso, si me di cuenta que me mirabas, fue por que yo también te miraba-

Nose que me pasa, yo no soy así… con vos me comporto como una tonta

Pero me gusta…no te preocupes no se lo voy a decir a nadie- reía

Gracias…pero no me gusta estar así, nose que me pasa- movía mi cabeza

Hey… mírame- el levantaba mi mirada con sus manos – sos muy linda y no me gusta verte así, dejemos todo eso atrás, ok-

Esta bien, perdón otra ves- no podía dejar de miaran sus ojos

Después de un rato de dar vueltas y de charlar un poco, decidió dejarme en casa.

Me encanto estar con vos esta noche, la pase muy bien-

Que bueno que la hayas paso bien…nos vemos el lunes en el colegio- le dije mientras abría mi puerta

Por que el lunes… perdón, nos podemos ver mañana por la tarde, si te parece-

Claro, me encantaría… entonces hasta mañana-

Ok, hasta mañana y que duermas bien- se acerco y me dio un beso en mi mejilla- Que descanses-

Baje del auto, y lo mire cuando se iba, me sentía como una tonta por lo que había pasado, pero a la ves contenta por que mañana lo iba a ver otra ves…

Me levante muy temprano, estaba ansiosa y muy contenta por que iba a pasar la tarde con él.

Mientras desayunaba miraba el reloj a cada tanto, no pasaba mas la hora

Que pasa hija, te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mi madre

Hace rato que miras la hora, vas a salir?- me dijo mi padre

No pasa nada, estoy bien…. Voy a salir por la tarde, prometo llegar temprano-

Y que hora es temprano?- pregunto mi padre

No lose- comencé a reírme y ellos me miraban por que no entendían mi estado de animo

Con mi madre levantamos las cosas de la mesa, y luego comenzó hacerme preguntas unas ves que mi padre se fue

Con quien vas a salir hija?-

Mmm… con un amigo-

Es del colegio?, cuantos años tiene?-

Si es del colegio, y tiene mi edad-

Quien es, lo conozco, vive cerca-

Mamá, esto es un interrogatorio?-

Si hija, necesito saber con quien andas, y que no vas a meterte en problemas-

En que problemas, es un compañero del colegio, es nuevo en la ciudad, es el primo de Mick Newton-

Es un Newton, hija, no era que a ti no te agradaban los Newton-

Si mamá, pero el es distinto-

Hay cielo, lo que hace un hombre- ella comenzó a reírse

Que cosa, no entiendo-

Nada, nada… Solo te voy a pedir que andes con cuidado, recién lo conoces-

Si mamá, no te preocupes, te prometo contarte todo mañana- la mire sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

La mañana paso, y por fin llego la esperada tarde, no había comido nada en el almuerzo, estaba muy nerviosa, mi madre me miraba de a ratos y sonreía por que yo no comía nada, jugaba con la comida.

Escuche la bocina de un auto fuera de casa, y salí disparada a mirar por la ventana, para ver si era el, y lo era. Le di un beso en la frente a mis padres y salí, el estaba parado con la puerta abierta del acompañante, esperando a que subiera, pero cuando me acercaba, no sabia como saludarlo, no sabia si decir hola y entrar o darle un beso en la mejilla decirle hola y después entrar, estaba realmente muy nerviosa. Me acerque a el y me saludo el con un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos. Nos pasamos toda la tarde charlando tonterías, la pasamos genial, mejor de lo que yo esperaba, no quería que terminara el día, para poder estar mas tiempo con el, me dejo en mi casa, se despidió con un beso y se fue, este día había sido mi segundo mejor día de mi vida…

Las semanas pasaron y nos seguimos viendo en el colegio, comíamos juntos y me dejaba en mi casa al salir del colegio, y los paseos de los sábados ya se estaban volviendo una rutina. Como este sábado que me paso a buscar y como siempre pasaba lo mismo, no sabia como saludarlo.

Me acerque y me quede parada frente de el.

Hola hermosa- me dijo, y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

Hola- era lo único que siempre decía y entraba al coche

Como dormiste?- me pregunto mientras conducía.

Bien, la verdad que si mi madre no me levanta, seguiría durmiendo, y vos?-

Yo la verdad que me levante temprano, tenia muchas ganas de verte-

Enserio, y por que?- era la primera ves que me decía eso

Por que me encanta estar con vos, y también por que cada día te veo mas linda-

Mmm… gracias- pude sentir que estaba mi rostro colorado por el calor que me había dado

Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado

Nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tantos halagos-

Ah, era eso… Bueno ya te dije que conmigo te vas a tener que acostumbrar, yo soy así, y mas cuando me gusta alguien-

Un momento, estaba queriendo decir que yo le gustaba…. dios no lo podía creer, después de todo este tiempo el decía eso… (_Cálmate_ _Bella respira, cálmate)_

Estuve hablando con mi primo de ti y me dijo que no te conoce, que raro, van juntos al colegio-

Si… Tu primo… Te acuerdas de lo que te dije una vez, de los chicos Populares y las chicas No populares como yo-

Si me acuerdo, me parece una completa estupidez eso-

Eso díselo a tu queridísimo primo- comencé a reírme y el también

Nunca quisiste ser Popular-

No, nunca… no quiero ser como ellos, gracias- le sonreí, era la primera ves que charlábamos sobre su primo y del colegio

Somos dos-

Creo que somos mas de dos, pero bueno, no todo el mundo quiere a las personas Populares-

Tienes razón, en mi colegio de donde yo vengo, los populares hablaban con todos, casi no se nota la diferencia-

Me encantaría conocer tu colegio, hasta te apuesto a que me quedo allí- comencé a reír

Si te encantaría, a mi me gustaría volver- puso una carita triste, como si de veras echara de menos su colegio

Perdón, pero te puedo preguntar algo?-

Si claro, lo que quieras-

Por que viniste a parar a la casa de Mick?- antes no me animaba a preguntárselo, pero creo que ya era hora

Es una historia larga y muy triste- por la cara que tenia, no me estaba mintiendo, pero yo quería saber

Nos estamos conociendo, y me gustaría saber el por que, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

De acuerdo, te contare- me dijo mientras detenía el auto a la orilla de una calle donde pasaba demasiada gente

Mis padre murieron hace poco, y los padres de Mick son mis padrinos, es la única familia cercana que tenia-

Lo siento mucho, perdón, sino quieres hablar no lo hagas, te entiendo- me sentí terrible, no debí insistirle en que me contara, tome su mano y el entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, me miro y continuo hablando

Mis padres eran hijos únicos, no conocí a mis abuelos, Solo tengo a los padres de Mick, ellos eran muy amigos de mis padres, y cuando ellos murieron, me trajeron de inmediato a vivir aquí, yo no me podía negar, no tenia nada, hasta que no cumpla 18 años, tendré que vivir aquí-

Enserio lo siento, cambiemos de tema, no quiero que estés tristes-

No esta bien, no hablo con nadie sobre este tema, y no te quiero mentir, quiero tener una amistad sin mentiras ni engaños-

ok- fue lo único que se me ocurrió,

A Mick al principio no le agrade, pensó que venia a quitarle su lugar en su casa y en el colegio, pero una noche tuvimos una charla y le aclare todo, no me interesa ser popular ni nada de eso, yo no quería robarle a sus amigos y mucho menos a su familia- suspiro y continuo

El año que viene me podré ir a estudiar a una universidad y viviere con el dinero que dejaron mis padres-

Y yo que pensaba que tenia problemas peores, que tonta- lo mire y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa

Cuales son tus problemas?-

Mejor otro día, ya tenemos suficiente por hoy, no te parece- no quería contarle, quedaría como una tonta

OK, demos una vuelta mas y luego vamos a caminar al muelle, te párese-

Muy buena idea, vamos-

Mientras dábamos vuelta por la pueblo, no dijimos ni una palabra, solo estábamos tomados de la mano, yo lo miraba de ves en cuando de reojo y el a mi también. Llegamos al muelle, y el se bajo primero del auto, y muy caballero me abrió la puerta para que bajara, le agradecí, y comenzamos a caminar por el muelle que era bastante largo, era el típico lugar romántico donde van las parejas, pero claro, nosotros no éramos pareja, es mas, ya ni se que éramos, por que dos amigos no caminan tomados de la mano, y mucho menos unos que se están conociendo.

Estas muy callada, pasa algo?- me pregunto con una cara de preocupación

No, nada, no pasa nada- le respondí, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas

Es por esto- señalo nuestras manos- te molesta, por que si es así, te entiendo, es mas, yo nose por que estoy haciendo esto-

Esta todo bien, yo tampoco se por que hago esto- lo mire, pero el miraba hacia el horizonte con una cara de pena

Perdón Bella, pero no podemos estar así, no puedo mentirte, dijimos que tendríamos una amistad sin mentiras ni engaños, y lo estoy haciendo-

No entiendo, que va mal, que pasa, en que me mentís o me engañas- me soltó mi mano y se paro frente de mi

Bella, yo tengo novia- bajo su mirada

Que tienes novia, y por que no me contaste eso antes, y ella donde esta?- dios trágame tierra, sabia que esto era un sueño, y me bajaron de un piedrazo de mi hermosa burbuja de sueños.

Si, así es, ella esta en Los Ángeles, es de donde vengo, perdón… perdón por no contarte- me miro a los ojos, y yo no pude evitar darle una sonrisa a su hermoso rostro, aunque sea una sonrisa a medias.

No tengo por que perdonarte, esta todo mas que bien- le mentí- Nosotros somos amigos o no? algún día me lo ibas a contar-

Ese es problema, que nose si te iba a contar…se que va a sonar loco lo que te voy a decir- me tomo mi rostro con sus manos sin quitar su mirada de mi

Me gustas Bella, me gusta tu forma de ser, se que no te conozco mucho, pero de veras, me gustas- se quedo unos segundos en silencio para ver si respondía, pero yo estaba inmóvil, en estado de shock por lo que me había dicho, luego siguió hablando

No quiero asustarte, pero es la verdad, me gustaste desde la primera ves que te vi, debes pensar que estoy loco- soltó mi rostro, hizo unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de mi y mirando hacia otro lado

No me asusta lo que me decís… pero creo que mejor nos vamos, ya se esta oscureciendo, y quiero llegar temprano a casa- no sabia que decir, estaba tonta, no podía hablar ahora con el, necesitaba aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza, por que no podía decirle lo que sentía, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que el hombre mas lindo que había conocido y el cual me decía que gustaba de mi, tenia NOVIA.

El trayecto de vuelta a mi casa fue muy corto, quizás por que ya no estábamos paseando como antes, o quizás fue que no preste atención en el camino, mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas con todo lo que había pasado. Me baje del auto y sin darle un beso, le grite de la puerta – Adiós- y la cerré fuerte, camine rápido hasta la puerta de mi casa y entre sin mirar si ya se había marchado

Una vez acostada en mi cama, comencé a pensar en todo lo que paso, no me podía dormir, daba vueltas, y cuando menos lo esperaba me dormí. Me levante temprano, pero no quería bajar a desayunar, no tenia ganas de salir de la cama, pero tampoco quería seguir pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, así que agarre mi celu y lo prendí, no me acordaba que lo tenia apagado, tenia mensajes de Alice

_Bella esta tarde nos juntamos en la plaza con Jasper, vamos a tomar unos helados_

_ Ya estamos aquí, vienes, te estamos esperando_

_ Hola…. por que no respondes, si no tienes crédito, contesta mis llamados_

_ No lo puedo creer, estas con Edward, que hacen parados allí, después me cuentas todo_

_ Sigo esperando un mensaje o una llamada Bella, que paso, esta todo bien?_

El último era de hoy, el mensaje decía: Por_ la tarde te voy a ver, avísame si tienes algo planeado, así no me hago el viaje hasta tu casa_

Le respondí el último mensaje, _Te espero en casa, tengo que contarte todo, necesito de tus consejos amiga _

Alice llego a casa por la tarde, yo estaba tomando algo, ya que no había bajado ni a comer. Ella entro a la cocina donde estaba, no me dijo nada, solo –_Hola_- y se quedo mirándome, esperando que le contara todo.

Vamos a mi habitación y te cuento todo- Le dije y subimos hacia mi cuarto

Quiero saber todo, desde el principio- dijo

Esta bien, pero no me puedes interrumpir, espera a que te termine de contar todo y luego me decís que piensas, ok?-

Me parece perfecto-

Comencé a contarle todo, desde un principio como ella quería, estuve hablando como una hora sola, ella solo me escuchaba, y a veces ponía unas caras de desagrado, pero no decía nada, por eso me gustaba charlar con Alice, ella si sabia escuchar.

Bien, ya termine, me puedes preguntar lo que quieras- le dije

Amiga, si que tienes mala suerte, una vez que aparece un chico que realmente te gusta y te pasa esto-

Si, tengo mucha mala suerte…Pero no me vas a preguntar nada?-

No, la verdad que no-

Y me vas a decir solo eso, que clase de consejo es ese-

Mira Bella, lo único que se, es que el gusta de vos, y vos de el, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, dale tiempo, el se va a dar cuenta de eso y la va a dejar-

Y que hago yo mientras tanto, me da tanta bronca, por que no hace mucho nos conocemos y ya me enamore de el, soy una tonta-

No lo sos, algún día te iba a tocar, alguien iba a entrar a ese corazón algún día-

Justo tiene que ser el-

Así parece, y me sorprende la historia de el, es casi igual a la tuya-

Excepto que el conoció a sus padres, a mi, me abandonaron cuando nací-

Pero te tocaron unos padres geniales, no te puedes quejar-

Si, lose, hacen todo por mi, siempre les voy a estar agradecida-

Amiga, aceme caso, dale tiempo, el va a saber que hacer con su novia-

Y si no la deja, que hago, no puedo estar con el cuando el tiene novia, no esta bien, por mas que su novia este lejos-

Bella, no vas a morirte por que no vas a estar con el, vas a estar mal, pero nadie se muere por un amor no correspondido-

Ya lose… Alice te puedo pedir algo-

Si, lo que quieras, siempre que este a mi alcance, ya lo sabes-

No le cuentes nada a Jasper, a el no le agrada, y va a pensar que Mick esta jugando conmigo-

Ok, no le diré nada, no te preocupes-

Que haría yo sin vos, te quiero tanto amiga, gracias por escucharme- la abrase y se me cayeron unas lagrimas

Para eso son las amigas, en las buenas y en las malas… No llores, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-

Después de esa charla, nos quedamos en mi habitación charlando de todo lo que habían echo ella con Jasper, y escuchando música, mi amiga sabia como hacer para ponerme de buen humor.

Lunes otra vez, odiaba los lunes, y hoy más que nunca, por que todavía no quería ver a Mick, no sabia que decirle, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Desayune a las apuradas, llegue justo a tomar el cole, Alice me guardaba un lugar a su lado (_genial, no iba a tener que ir parada_)

Llegamos al colegio, y yo me fui directo al salón, para no cruzarme a Edward, mi primera clase era la mas aburrida Historia, con la profesora Ángela, la cual me sacaba de mis casilla, por su forma de hablar, a veces me daban ganar de pegarle en su espalda para que hable mas ligero y fuerte.

El timbre toco, y me dirigí lo más rápido otras ves a mi próxima clase para no tener que verlo. Esta materia me agradaba, Física y Química, iba a poder utilizar el tiempo para tratar de resolver los problemas que nos daban y no en el.

Mi compañera era mucho mas rápida para resolver los problemas, y yo al final no hacia nada, eso me daba mucha bronca, por que quería tener mi cabeza ocupada en algo, así que le dije que el ultimo punto que estaba por resolver me lo dejara a mi, pero era tan difícil que me di por vencida y se lo día para que lo terminara.

Y así pasaron mis clases, hasta que se hizo la hora de almorzar, y ahí sabia que si o si lo iba a ver, así que me puse a pensar si lo saludaba o esperaba a que el me saludara primero, si hablaba primero yo con el por lo que había pasado ayer, o esperaba que el me preguntara algo. Pero cuando llegue al comedor y lo busque con la mirada, el no estaba, y me sorprendí, hacia poco que comenzaba el colegio y ya faltaba.

Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa con Alice en donde Jasper ya nos esperaba, lo salude y me senté.

Tu amigo esta enfermo, que hicieron el sábado?- me dijo Jasper de forma irónica

Quien esta enfermo, de quien me hablas- le respondí, para que me digiera todo

Tu amigo, el tal Edward, esta enfermo- lo decía como si no lo conociera

Ah… y como sabes- le pregunte mirándolo como indiferente por lo que me estaba diciendo

Si Jasper, como sabes, no me digas que ya te agrada- le dijo Alice para sacarle información. Sabíamos como hacer que el hablara

Ja… Muy chistosa, el prefecto le informo al profesor de Biología que el alumno Edward nose cuanto, se encontraba enfermo, y que por eso no asistiría al colegio por tres días- nos dijo todo

No sabia que estaba enfermo, quizás le cayo mal algo que comimos ese día- le dije sin míralo

No lose, pero a mi me viene bien, por que me toca hacer las cosas con el en Biología, y la verdad que no me agrada nada, sigo pensando que se parece a su primo- Nos dijo a Alice y a mi con mala cara

Que suerte la tuya- le respondí, y nos quedamos en silencio y comenzamos a comer.

A Jasper no le agradaba Edward, por que desde que comenzamos a hablarnos y a estar mas tiempo juntos, ya no estaba mucho con el ni con Alice, pero ella me entendía, y los viernes ya no iba mas a ver peli con ellos, me quedaba con el dando vueltas toda la noche, y eso lo enojo mucho mas, hasta tal punto que cuando Edward se sentaba a comer con nosotros el se alejaba y se sentaba al final de la mesa para no hablarle.

La hora transcurrió, y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba volviendo a casa, no pude parar de pensar en Mick, en si estaba mintiendo con su enfermedad o si era cierto, no podía creer en lo primero, así que no sabia como hacer para poder averiguar que era lo que tenia. En casa me pase todo el día dando vuelta de un lado a otro, sin salir, no podía evitar en pensar en el, y en lo enganchada que estaba con una persona que no conocía bien.

Pasaron tres días, y lo mismo, Edward no había asistido a clases, según el prefecto, se encontraba enfermo, pero no decía que tenia, yo estaba preocupada, así que estaba decidida en ir a preguntarle a su primo por el, no podía dejar pasar otro día, cada día que pasaba era un tormento para mi por no saber nada de el, ya casi no podía dormir, estaba obsesionada con el. Espere hasta la hora del almuerzo y me acerque a Mick

Hola, te puedo hacer una pregunta-

A mi? y se puede saber de que?- me respondió de malas ganas

Es sobre Mick, solo quiero saber como se encuentra- nose que cara tendría cuando le pregunte eso, pero el me miro con cara de sorpresa y respondió

Mira, el esta bien, nose cual fue su problema, pero creo que ya no vendrá mas a este colegio- se dio media vuelta y se marcho

Como que no vendría mas al colegio, por que, por mi, no podía ser. Me desespere, le pregunte a Jasper si me prestaba su auto, que era una urgencia, y el sin dudarlo me dio las llaves, me retire del colegio y me fui directo hasta su casa, no podía permitir que el se fuera, no sin antes saber que era lo que había pasado, cual era el motivo de su ida.

Baje del coche muy rápido y me dirigí hasta su puerta, toque una ves el timbre y no atendía nadie, volví a insistir y salio una señora muy coqueta, era la madre de Mick.

Si, que necesita- me pregunto la señora

Hola, se encontraría Edward-

Y se puede saber quien sos- pregunto mirándome con mala cara

Soy una compañera del colegio, vengo a traerle algunas tareas-

Gracias, pero el ya no va asistir mas a ese colegio, por lo tanto eso ya no sirve-

El se encuentra bien- le pregunte cuando estaba por cerrarme la puerta el la cara

Si, el esta muy saludable… Ahora si no te molesta, me tengo que ir- dijo y cerro la puerta

No podía creer la maldad de esta señora, era igual que Mick, unos odiosos, por eso no me agradaron nunca, y ahora mucho menos. Pero no me podía ir sin verlo, no sabia que hacer, no tenia ni su numero de teléfono, pero algo tenia que hacer, no me podía a ir sin verlo. Llame a Alice y le pedí que me consiguiera el numero de Edward, ella es muy amiga de la hija del prefecto, así que, sin ningún problema lo consiguió y me lo dio.

Comencé a llamarlo y no atendía, a la cuarta vez que llame atendió

Hola- dijo con una vos media apagada

Edward, soy yo… Bella- quede esperando su repuesta, pero no decía nada

Estas bien?- pregunte por que no aguante el silencio

Si… Que paso Bella, como conseguiste el numero- su vos ahora era de enfado, no lo entendía

No importa como lo conseguí, solo quería hablar con vos, donde estas-

Mira Bella, no puedo hablar ahora, estoy ocupado-

Podemos hablar después- mi tono de vos había cambiado, era temblorosa, estaba apunto de llorar

No lose, quizás te llame mas tarde-

Edward, tenemos que hablar por favor, llámame- le rogué

Bella- dijo y yo lo interrumpí

Por favor Mick, llámame, no importa la hora, necesitamos charlar- otra ves le rogué, y comenzaron a brotar unas lagrimas de mis ojos

Esta bien, después te llamo-

Lo prometes-

Bella por favor-

Por favor, lo prometes- mi vos cada vez estaba peor

No llores, lo prometo, a la noche te llamo, deja de llorar-

Gracias - le dije y el corto

Seque mis lagrimas y me fui, llegue otra vez al colegio pero no entre, iba a esperar a que Jasper saliera para darle las llaves del auto. Como faltaba una hora para que saliera, me quede en el coche, puse un poco de música, entonces comencé a pensar en la actitud y el tono de vos de Edward, fue tan distante, tan frió, que eso me dolió, por eso llore, por que me dolió la forma en que me hablo, Comencé a llorar de nuevo, por que era mi culpa, yo me había comportado como una tonta ese sábado cuando me dijo lo de su novia, pero no podía entender el motivo de su ida, tendría que haber otra cosa, y no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta saberlo. Me seque las lágrimas y trate de componerme por que los chicos ya estaban por salir y no me podían ver de esta manera, así que saque de mi mochila un bolsito pequeño donde tenía un delineador, maquillaje y un arqueador de pestañas, y arregle un poco mi cara.

Eran las 8 de la noche y el no llamaba, me había puesto una hora por si el no daba señales, si no llamaba hasta las 10, lo llamaría yo. Se hicieron las nueves y nada, yo estaba muy impaciente, daba vueltas en mi cuarto, miraba mi celular a cada tanto para ver si tenia señal, y entonces sonó, mire el numero y era el

Hola- era la misma vos de esta tarde, media apagada

Pensé que no llamarías-

Lo prometí, aunque se me cruzo por la cabeza no llamar- sonó muy sincero

Por que Edward, que pasa, por que estas tan distante, por que te vas- quería preguntarle todo de una vez, pero el me interrumpió

Para Bella, no te puedo explicar todo, es mejor que todo quede así-

Por que, yo quiero saber que es lo que pasa… por que te vas - mi vos se quebró

No llores, me hace mal escucharte así-

Entonces responde mis preguntas por favor-

Es complicado Bella, tengo un lió muy grande en mi cabeza-

Por favor, necesito saber por que te vas, por que me dejas- cuando termine de decirle las ultima palabras, sentí que el mundo se me venia a bajo, y comencé a llorar y no podía decir nada

Bella no llores por favor, todo va estar bien, no sos la responsable me mi ida -

que es- le dije como pude

No importa que es, ni por que, solo te pido que me perdones, no tendría que haberte buscado, ni mucho menos me tendrías que haber gustado- su tono de vos era triste- me pone mal escucharte así, pero es la verdad, nunca quise jugar con voz, cuando te conté lo que sentía era verdad, perdón Bella, lamento mucho que esto halla pasado, pero me tengo que ir-

No lo entiendo, por favor Edward, necesito que te quedes, no me dejes-

Perdón pero ya es tarde, mañana me voy, y te pido que por favor no me llames, no me busques-

Edward-

Adiós Bella, y perdón por todo, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga muy feliz- dijo eso y corto

Retire el teléfono de mi oreja y lo tire al suelo, este se rompió, pero no me importo, me sentía mal, no podía dejar de llorar, no lograba entender por que se iba, era muy injusto todo. Paso una hora me levante de la cama y me abrigue, si el se iba mañana yo tenia que verlo antes, me fui hasta su casa, era tarde, pero pude ver luz en el interior, sin pensarlo llame a la puerta y me atendió su tío

Hola, le puede decir a Edward que Bella le trago sus cosas- le mentí, pero el hombre muy amable lo llamo, cuando se acerco a la puerta me vio y salio cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Que haces acá Bella, te pedí que no me buscaras, para que haces esto- estaba enojado

Por que necesito saber por que te vas, que es tan grave para que te vallas-

Otra vez lo mismo, ya te lo dije es complicado-

Sin dejar que siguiera hablando, agarre su rostro con mis manos y comencé a besarlo, pensé que me iba alejar, pero el me abrazo sin dejar de besarme, pude sentir en el beso tanta pasión, que pensé que nunca lo iba a soltar. Pero el término ese hermoso beso, sin alejarse y sin soltarme comenzó hablar

Como hago ahora para irme- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

No te vallas, no me dejes-

Me tengo que ir, es mi deber estar con ella- cuando me dijo eso entendí todo, era por su novia que se marchaba

Es por ella que te vas?- le pregunte, y me aleje un poco para que me soltara

Si, es complicado, ella me necesita-

Yo también te necesito, que le pasa, esta enferma, por eso te vas-

No es una enfermedad, perdón Bella, mejor lo dejamos así, no puedo contarte todo, me odiarías-

Por que te odiaría, que pasa, no te sigo-

Esta bien, te lo voy a decir, de todas forma, mañana ya no vas a ver mas- dijo, yo lo mire, esperando a que siguiera

Bella… ella esta embarazada, nose de cuantos meses esta, pero me tengo que ir para hacerme cargo de ella y del bebe- me miro unos segundos y luego siguió- cuando mis tíos se enteraron, pusieron un grito en el cielo, y me echaron de la casa, tengo que irme a buscar trabajo, hasta que pueda cobrar el dinero que me dejaron mis padres… perdón Bella, no te lo quería contar, pero insistías en saber la verdad y es esta-

Esta embarazada… Y como sabes que es tuyo- le pregunte, no quería aceptar la verdad que me había dicho

No lose, la verdad no lose, por eso me voy, tengo que verla y saber todo- se acerco y me abrazo- perdón, si las cosas fueran diferentes, te juro que ni loco te dejaría, te lo juro- acerco lentamente su rostro al mió y comenzó a besarme, yo respondí a su beso, por que sabia que esta ves era un beso de despedida

Te voy a extrañar, te quiero mucho- le dije y me aleje para mirarlo por ultima ves

Yo también te voy a extrañar, solo quiero que sepas que hago esto por el bebe, no quiero que crezca sin un padre-

Lose, adiós- me di media vuelta y me marche


End file.
